


The House in the Woods [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten | The Town Musicians of Bremen (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'The House in the Woods' by Serenade.</p>
<p>There is a tale they tell in Bremen, of a haunted house in the heart of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House in the Woods [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162375) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



**Length:** 8min:30sec

 

**Download links:** [mp3 (7.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2od87c47hzb1pz4/The_House_in_the_Woods.mp3) or [audiobook (8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2voxxuodpz6j8c4/The_House_in_the_Woods_.m4b)


End file.
